


Mutually Assured Destruction

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Conversations, Gen, Meteorstuck, Prompt Fic, Psychic Abilities, Quadruple Drabble, Side Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: "So, cards on the table, anything said here will never leave this room, blah blah whatever," Terezi said as she dropped carelessly into a chair opposite Rose in the meteor lab's library. "What bullshit side effect did you get as the booby prize in the Seer package?"





	Mutually Assured Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Written 12/20/18 for [sholio](https://sholio.dreamwidth.org), in response to the prompt: [Any fandom, any characters, mood lighting](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5713214#cmt5713214).

"So, cards on the table, anything said here will never leave this room, blah blah whatever," Terezi said as she dropped carelessly into a chair opposite Rose in the meteor lab's library. "What bullshit side effect did you get as the booby prize in the Seer package?"

Rose eyed her counterpart warily, then figured she might as well share; after all, if a fellow Seer (and occasional Dave-wrangler) couldn't understand, who in the multiverse possibly could? "Mood lighting," she said. "Appropriate to whatever sort of drama or nonsense is about to occur, occasionally with individual spotlights to pick out specific people's intentions or states of mind. It's annoying, distracting, and has caused Kanaya to assume I have some idiosyncratic form of color-blindness. You?"

"Text boxes," Terezi said, folding her arms on the table and propping her chin on her crossed wrists. "Did I ask to get constant peeks at people's shitty internal monologues, complete with non-sequiturs, tortured rationalizations, and a slew of intrusive thoughts I could have gone my entire life without knowing? No I did not. Did I get them anyway? Yes I did. They don't even have the decency to smell appetizing; the backgrounds are a particularly stale shade of yellow."

Rose raised her eyebrows. "Do I want to know what my text box says at the moment?"

Terezi countered with another question: "How masochistic are you feeling?"

"I see. Then I won't mention your lighting effects, either," Rose said. "On an almost but not entirely unrelated note, have you Seen anything useful about our arrival in the scratched session lately?"

Terezi dropped her face into the gap between her arms. "Ugh. No. You?"

"Alas, no."

Terezi made an indecipherable noise of frustration and the ambient purple light over her shoulders shifted further toward gray, darkening and desaturating in a mix of anger and depression. Then she lifted her head and grinned like she didn't have a care in the world. "Great conversation, very productive!" she said. "If you tell anyone--"

"You'll hang me? But why? We haven't spoken in days," Rose said.

Terezi's grin didn't change, but her lighting shifted a few points back toward full saturation. "I knew there was a reason I like you. Also, ask Kanaya on a date already. There is only so much mutual pining I can stand to read."

She swept out of the library before Rose could muster a reply.


End file.
